Don't F'ck With Mommy
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Axel warned Riku not to associate with that boy. There WERE reasons that man was alone. Ones Sora himself didn't know of. Because you know, not all 5 year olds can give that kind of a glare. SoRiku, Mentions of SoAku, possible lemon, Shonen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_This needed a face-lift so badly._

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai, possible lemon, possible gore... I don't really know yet.**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts. Not mine. Disclaim, disclaim.  
-

"So I says to him, 'What do you mean there's no-' Riku, you gotta hear this. I sai-...Riku. Are you paying _any_ attention?"

Axel glared at his companion, whose gaze was distant. Another waved a hand in front of his face.

"Helllo! Riku? Anyone home? _Hello?_" Zexion, without glancing up from the yellowed pages of a lengthy novel, cut him off.

"Knock it off Dem, he'll come around." Demyx pouted all for a moment, before his eyes swam out of focus, and he began to hum mindless tunes as he played with strands of his hair.

Axel, however, was not as easily pleased.

"Riku!"

That was the shout that brought him back with a jolt. He looked around, and, upon confirmation of no dead bodies, glared at Axel.

"What do you want? What do all of you want from me?"

"What's got your panties in a twist? My amazing heist _is _amazing- what're you lookin at?"

Axel paused to contort his body in a comical effort to appear casual. After looking over the stream of heads to the bar section of the restaraunt which, for a Wednesday, was scarcely occupied, he slowly, almost mechanically, turned his head.

"No. No. _NO._ You were _not_ just staring at...**him**, were you? Were you?"

Axel jerked a thumb towards the bar. Riku shifted in his seat, not meeting Axel's incredulous gaze.

"Umm..." He decided, after a moment of pondering the pale, angry face, to play dumb. "Who, that kid? Nope...But now that you mention it-"

"Riku."

"What? Can't I look around the bar at the lovely...people?"

As Axel opened his mouth to say something, the waitress came back to their table, asking if there was anything else she could do for them. After a little while of Demyx stuttering through the desserts, she left, muttering about the "smoking like a chimney."

Axel breathed in a long drag of a cigarette, before blowing smoke and saying quietly,

"He just about killed me."

Riku was unsure what to make of it. He took a breath to speak, and exhaled, dumbfounded on what to say to a statement like that. He looked over Axel's shoulder again.

The young man was sitting at one of the bar stools, his right hand holding his forehead as he bowed rich chocolate locks, spiked in every which direction, shrouding his face from view. A stout, clear glass with a similarly clear liquid was held in his left hand.

"So...what? Is he a psycho or something?"

_I'll make it look like an accident...Now get out. I don't ever want to see your face around-_

Axel shook his head, stealing a bite of Demyx's freshly delivered cake before speaking,

"You wouldn't believe me...Let's just say I had the same idea as you-to get some hot brunet tail-"

"I'm not going to do that!"

Axel gave him a look, folding his arms across his chest, nodding.

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Anyway, hot brunet tail, I had the same idea. Don't get me wrong, he's nice, and, despite that baby-face he's got, he's legal. But it's just not right- _he's_ just not..."

Riku looked past Axel, vaguely listening and nodding when appropriate. He stared at the young man at the bar, wondering how anyone like that could have passed him by. The Island sector of Midgar wasn't the largest by a long shot. Riku kept staring, just waiting to see that man's face.

And, as if reading his mind, the young man turned around and stretched. Flawless smooth skin on a sun-kissed face, lightly dusted pink cheeks, a little baby fat—enough to make him look like jailbait. Riku couldn't even start on those eyes.

After ogling for a few minutes, with much difficulty, he tuned back to the unamused Axel, who was giving him this look and nodding. Yes, he was right. Riku suddenly found the floor very fascinating.

"I knew it. Riku, I want you to repeat after me."

". . ."

"I will not go near, attempt to communicate, or have anything to do with that man."

Axel was stern. Riku said nothing.

"Riku."

He stood from the booth, and walked briskly from the table, ignoring Axel's cries of,

_"No, Riku! Dammit!"_

Cautiously, after running a hand through his hair, Riku approached the man. The stools beside him were empty, and he had put his face back into his hands.

Riku racked his mind for a good pick-up line, something that wouldn't make him look like a complete sleazeball ass. He thought of Axel. He was a great men- and ladies -man. What would he do in this situation? How would he break the dreaded ice of unfamiliarity?

"I'm feeling a little off today. Would you like to turn me on?"

Of course, Axel was not the best person to think of when trying _not_ to be an ass, Riku remembered.

Sluggishly, the young man moved his gaze from the bar to Riku's face.

"Wha?"

The boy sounded confused, very tired. Probably a little drunk. Riku tried again.

"Sorry, I'm trying to figure out what line would get you in bed with me."

_'Damn that Axel.'  
_Riku crinkled his nose, closed his eyes, and waited for a punch in the nose. Instead, he was shocked to hear snorting, of all things, coming from the man. A stunning grin that made the man's head tilt to the side a bit made Riku feel as if he had seen the sun for the first time.

"Is that right? Well, got any more, or what?"

The voice was surprisingly manly. He looked like a teenager, but his voice told a different story. After standing for a moment with a slightly gaped mouth, Riku took a seat at the stool next to the man, smirking as he conjured all of the pathetic lines Axel had ever told him.

"Want to play fireman? We can stop, drop and roll. "

The man laughed, cheeks flushing a light pink.

_'He likes it...'_

"I wish you were a screen door, so I could slam you all night long."

That brought on a series of poorly disguised snorts and laughs. The man looked at him, laughing again and shaking his head. Riku held out his hand,

"My name is Riku. That's so you know what to scream. And you?"

The man laughed again, grinning and shaking his hand.

"Sora."

"Sora...Sora..." He repeated the name, liking the way it felt on his tongue. "Well Sora, I've got the FCK, all I need is you."

He had to think about that one for a second, but Sora soon laughed as soon as the pieces clicked together.

"Riku, this is fun. I'm sort of drunk though, and can't really...drive. Could you drive me somewhere?"

"Where to? Your place?"

Sora smiled at some little secret, and shook his head.

"Definitely not. Somewhere else. You don't live with your mother, do you?"

Ignoring the seething glare from Axel, Riku left with Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

After a brief, comfortable ride in the Sora's dark blue Geo Prism, Riku found that the '_kid_' was actually twenty two, just one year younger than himself. And, through a series of random questions, Riku discovered many other interesting facts about him.

"What were you doing in there tonight?"

Sora often went to that bar to relax from both work and,

"-stuff at home. You wouldn't get it."

They pulled into Riku's apartment lot. Riku held Sora's hand as he led him to the apartment. Sora mouthed at his ear as he unlocked the door, and when Riku shoved him into the door to bite and nip at Sora throat he sputtered out,

"Drinks. Music. Now."

Riku was in the kitchen for maybe ten minutes. When he came out, Sora had curled into a ball, and fallen asleep on the couch. Riku covered him with a blanket, and turned off the lights.

Riku awoke the next morning to find Sora groggily waking up.

"Morning." He said, moving to the coffee pot as Sora blinked up at him, scratching at his messy bedhead.

"Did we...?"

Riku shook his head, staring at the slow drip of his Mr. Coffee.

"I don't take advantage of people like that. So, do you want me to take you home-or? We used your car last night."

Sora waved a hand,

"Too hung over. Could you drive? I'll show you where..."

They talked through breakfast and on the drive there. Sora showed serious regret about spending the night, about going to the bar in the first place. He said he had commitments at home, that it was stupid for him to do something like that. Riku listened, and nodded, and even talked about himself.

Sora's cellphone rang, and he looked at it with disgust,

"Hi Kairi. " Pause. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Pause. "I'll be home in a bit. Thanks."

Riku didn't ask, but it seemed as if Sora was relieved to have an ear to talk off.

"It's Roxas. His name is Roxas... Wanna meet him?"

Riku pulled up to an apartment building in downtown Hollow Bastion, where most of all buildings were enormous and black, lit only by neon signs and the occasional streetlight. He considered Sora's offer and, in a moment of hope that 'Roxas' was not a boyfriend, said,

"Sure."

Bleak clouds looked as if they were about to unleash a wet, cold hell. They covered every bit of sky.

Hollow Bastion was in the news frequently: for murder, burglary, gang activities, rape. Riku was surprised such a not-scummy guy like Sora would be living anywhere near this deadly part of the city.

Sora smiled, and took Riku by the hand.

"C'mon."

They turned a few corners before entering one of the gloomy buildings, just as the rain began to pour.

Only to be greeted by a cheery lobby.

The walls were a sickly peach color, the border being an even worse clam pink. Gold colored tiles, gold and oak receptionist desk, benches in that sickly sweet pink. Elevator doors painted a creamy yellow. Riku almost opted for running out of the horrid place, back into the rain.

The young woman sitting at the receptionist counter smiled towards Sora.

"Welcome back Sora. Oh! My, my, bringing home a friend?"

There were similarities between the two, to say the least. She seemed to have a heart of gold and a tongue of silver, and talked to Sora in quite an intimate way.

Sora tried sputtering out his explanation,

"Umm...Well...He's..."

Riku saved him.

"His friend."

Sora gave him a look, while the young woman smiled.

"A friend? That's nice, dear." She nodded slowly, "Yes, I just hope this friend is better than that other man you brought back."

The woman shook her head as she fiddled with cluttered pages.

"_Never_ trust redheads. I've learned this with both Reno _and _that Axel man." Sora rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"Here I thought you liked Kairi."

The woman frowned,

"She doesn't count. Obviously. I thought her hair was brownish purplish—a complete brunette, the first time I saw dyes her hair sometimes anyway."

The two laughed, and continued to talk. Riku felt awkward in meeting an old friend of Sora's. He had known her for all of 10 minutes, and already he had lied to her. Finally, the holy words were finally spoken-

"See ya' Aeris!"

She nodded back, giving a little wave,

"Bye Sora!"

Sora led Riku to the elevator, and punched the top-floor button. The ride was filled with silence, unlike that of the car ride. There was something in the air that made Riku feel as if he had done something wrong.

"So..." Sora said at last, staring at his feet with a noticeable pink blush. "did you mean what you said...that you were just my friend? I mean, last night I wasn't really thinking, and I thought I was going to... but if that's all it is, if it is something at all even..."

Sora continued to babble, until Riku said,

"Your name is Sora Strife, you're twenty-two years old, enjoy going to 7th Heaven bar when you aren't with this mysterious Roxas person. You don't like to get drunk, because of this Roxas person. You're in your second year of going to Twilight Town University to get a degree in nursing- a very kinky job choice, by the way. You live in this _hideously _pink apartment building, alone, aside from Roxas.  
You love to hear pick-up lines because they're funny. You're favorite color's blue, you hate Mondays and Wednesdays, and think Friday night as it's own day.  
And you think I'm sexy."

After listing all of these, they were silent for a few moments. This Sora would be a wonderful keeper, Riku thought, and it was a wonder he was single.

"Sora, I kind of know you. I would really like to make this more than a one night thing."

"Alright, but I never said you were sexy!"

"Not out loud you didn't."

Sora smirked at the comment, before saying, nervousness thick in his voice even with his attempts at stopping it,

"But really? I would like that, a lot. I'm not used to really doing this- I mean, no one's ever-"

_Ding!_

The elevator had stopped, thick doors sliding open with creaky squeals.

The visible walls were painted black with a light dusting of gold, like stars scattered in a night sky; the carpet too was gold.

"Which room's yours?"

Sora grinned, letting go of Riku for a brief second to stretch out his arms.

"I get the _whole _floor, because Aeris and Zack love me. I also may have helped get Zack out of a bad way a little while back. Anyway, though, it's just me and Roxy, although friends stay over sometimes."

Sora's face brightened, and he reclaimed Riku's hand,

"I can't wait until you meet Roxy.

A muffled, girly voice cry from the other room,

"_Sora? Is that you?"_

"That's Kairi- my abused baby-sitter."

Sora strolled down the hall, his upbeat demeanor giving Riku a reason to smile.

He stopped upon reaching a pair of dark double-decker doors. Muffled squeals came from inside. Sora chuckled lightly, before throwing them open by the silver handles.

"_MOMMY! MOMMY!_"

The cheerful screams pierced Riku's eardrums, making him shudder. There was a _thump_ as Sora was bombarded to the carpet by a streak of blonde, laughing and smiling all the way.

Accurate to Aeris' description, a girl with dark tinted red hair stood a few feet back, grinning. After a bit of giggling, she noticed Riku, and cocked her head to size him up.

"Oh, Sora? Who's that?"

The small figure was snuggling and rubbing it's face against and wrapping it's arms around the brunette's chest, making it difficult for Sora to move. A slight glance to Riku, and he smiled.

"That's Riku...he's my..."

"Boyfriend." Sora pursed his lips together, and nodded, propping himself up by the elbows now that the small figure's attacks had become a little less aggressive.

The child stopped and stood up, and allowed his eyes to widen at the new man's face. Riku noted the exact same eyes as Sora, small, slender figure, and Spider-Man footie pajamas. A few seconds later, the screeching and attacking began again.

"Mommy! Mommy! Stranger! STRANGER! He's gonna' eat me!"

"Oof!" Sora was knocked to the ground yet again, the boy curling up on the Sora's stomach, nuzzling his face in Sora's chest as he slurped on his thumb. Sora rubbed his back, and shrugged,

"Riku, this is Roxas. He's my son, and he doesn't like strangers much."

"Your son? I thought you were...?"

Sora's eyes widened, and he sat up, holding Roxas' against him, shaking his head,

"No, no, He's not exactly _mine_, but it's complicated."

Kairi shifted her weight between her feet, feeling out of place. She said,

"Well Sora, I gotta' go. Naminè's probably going to kill me for being gone so long without texting. See ya'."

Sora half waved at her, keeping his eyes on Riku.

The door clicked as she left.

"Your son, though?"

Sora nodded, holding Roxas by the back of the head, stroking his hair.

"Yeah. I adopted him when his _real_ mother and father, my brother and his wife..."

Roxas lifted his head, cutting Sora off with his stare.

"Mommy. Who's he?"

"This is my friend, Roxy. His name is Riku. Why don't you say hi?"

The boy peered over Sora's shoulder to look at Riku. He frowned, and turned back to his 'mother', pouting, his arms crossed, shaking his head.

"Mommy I don't like him. Make him go. He don't look so nice."

Sora ran his hand through Roxas's hair again, and smiled, enjoying Roxas's adorable child rebellion.

"It's okay Roxy, he's nice. I promise."

Sora kissed the boy on the forehead, whispering,

"Why don't we get ready for lunch?" He paused, and looked around, his eyes filled with mock-fear. "Uh-oh...What's that? Do you hear it too?"

Roxas's eyes went wide, his mouth open as he concentrated, as he listened.

"What? What?"

"I think," Sora said, as he gently set Roxas to the ground, "I hear..._THE TICKLE MONSTER!_"

Roxas squealed in a mix of joy and excitement, running and screeching. Sora roared, chasing the him down the hall.

Riku listened to their play, smiling and laughing when shrieks of laughter came.

Roxas had been caught by the 'tickle monster.'

**. . . . .**

The day was spent inside, playing board games and watching TV. It was around nine forty-five when the kid had finally been declared asleep. Sora turned off the lights, and walked back to the sleek iving room, where Riku had made himself at home.

Sora approached the couch. Puzzled, he asked,

"Riku...why are you watching 'Ghost Adventures'?"

Riku held up a finger, tuning in closer towards the television.

"Shush! This is the good part; they're about to pick up signs of the ghost."

Sora laughed, moving a hand towards Riku's pretty hair, stroking it gently.

Riku smirked, and waited for a few seconds before grabbing Sora's arm, pulling him over the top of the charcoal leather couch. Surprised, the Sora let out a shocked yelp, and punched Riku in the nose.

He was taken aback,

"Alright, alright. You win."

Sora grimaced, reaching out to touch Riku's face, but pulling back,

"I'm sorry, I just- I'm not good with surprises, I guess. I'm sorry, really, I am."

"Hey."

Sora shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Sora, it's fine."

Riku brushed his nose along the side of his neck, and kissed it gently. Sora squirmed, and smiled. Taking one last nip at his pulse, Riku let up a little, leaving about four inches of space between them.

"If you don't like it, say the word, and I'll stop."

Sora grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Riku grinned, moving towards his ear, nipping it and whispering. Lips brushed back down, passed the suckable nape, to the collarbone. Hands at Sora's back rubbed in small circles, massaging, calming.

"Riku."

The small moan made victory bells go off. The squirming increased, as Riku began to slip off Sora's shirt, and Sora's breathing became a little hectic.

"Riku!"

The sounds of his name made Riku smug. He bit down on Sora's pulse point.

_Snap! Cling! Crash!_

The sound of something shattering, glass or porcelain, came to them from the kitchen. Sora sat up and looked around, eyes wide as he panted lightly. He hesitantly readjusted his shirt, and held a finger to Riku's face.

"I...have to, um, get...that. Stay."

Sora stood, tried to get his breathing under control as he staggered towards the kitchen.. Riku smiled, and put his hands behind his head and he laid back onto the couch.

"Wi-ku."

He turned to see Roxas staring at him with a look that was years ahead of him.

"Wiku. What do you want with my Mommy?"

Riku frowned, puzzled.

"Roxas? What are you doing up?" Roxas rolled his eyes, and kept a solid, contemptful look on his face.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'll cut your ear off. Or worse, I'll get angry. I didn't want to so soon."

"What do you mean 'this soo-'"

"Sorry about that Ri...ku?" Sora's voice transformed Roxas's disgusted stare into one of fear. Riku sat, mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Roxas? Little man, what are you doing up?"

Roxas blinked, before he teared up.

"I-I haded a b-bad dream Mommy! I-It was about W-Wiku!"

Sora smiled sweetly, approaching and picking Roxas up.

"It's okay Roxy, Riku isn't going to hurt you. Say good-night."

Whimpering, the blond, looking pathetic, lifted one tiny hand and wiggled the fingers.

"Nighty-night Wiku."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about one month into the relationship where Riku felt it. For someone who was meant to be a one-night stand, his feelings for Sora heightened to a point where he was unwilling to admit it to himself.

Lately, the calls and texts from Axel had become more frantic, much more frequent. Riku had learned to ignore them, not reply, delete the texts on sight of the name **Axel**.

Riku had chalked off what had happened on that night as a child with a big imagination who watched too many spooky movies.

Until, one day, Sora called.

"_Riku?"_

"Hey Sor, I was just about to come over. What's up?"

"_Well...it's snowing at the university, something like six inches. I'm going to try to make it home, but I need you to go to the apartment and watch Roxy, is that okay? I'm so sorry to bug you like this, but Kairi's been watching him all day, and needs a break. And Namine just broke up with her boyfriend so she needs some comfort and-"_

He let Sora babble for a little before saying,

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there as soon possible. Just... drive safely, alright? I don't need you going to the hospital and giving everyone a heart attack by going into a coma. Got it? You're too cute for those hospital gowns...although-"

"_Riku, behave!"_

The embarrassment and excitement in the Sora's voice made Riku laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going. Be careful, got it?"

"_Thank you **sooo** much! You are officially my superman."_

"Tonight? Is it a promise?"

Sora laughed,

"_We'll see about that...I've gotta' go. See ya later."_

"Bye Sora."

_**Click.**_

"Right..." Riku murmured underneath his breath, stashing his phone in his jean's pocket. "Watch the munchkin...not too hard...right?"

**. . . .**

"_Is that you Sora?"_ She called to him from the living room, her tone exasperated and tired. Riku chuckled.

"I'm not Sora, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

"_Riku!"_

Within a few seconds, he was being driven to the ground with one of Kairi's hugs.

"Thank god! Namine's been driving me up a wall! You're going to watch Roxy, right?"

Riku feigned surprise.

"Me? Watch... _him_?I thought you were going to babysit me too!" Kairi sighed, resting her head against his chest,

"It's a good thing you're taking my shift, or I would kill you for that."

He gave a throaty chuckle, ruffling her hair like a child, which earned him an evil eye. Riku smiled,

"Go home. I'll take care of little man tate."

Kairi grinned,

"Thanks Riku, have fun! He still needs to be fed lunch."

She waved, and closed the apartment door.

Silence.

**. . . .**

It was awkward.

The small blonde child stared at the breaded chicken strips, peas, and potatoes on his plate as if he was waiting for it to come alive.

Riku shifted, saying to himself,

'_It's not __**that**__ bad. It can't be. I know I'd eat it. What is __**wrong**__ with this kid?_'

Finally, the little one said,

"Aren't you going to eat too, Wiku?"

Riku nodded, scooping acceptable portions for himself, and sitting. Roxas clasped his hands together and said,

"God bless food."

Roxas nodded once, before taking the fork in his hand. Making sure Riku was watching, he stabbed the chicken violently, cutting it into sloppy little chunks.

"Hungry?"

Roxas smiled,

"Yup."

. . . .

After the plates had been washed and put away, it was quiet for a while. Roxas looked at Riku from the bar stool- he hadn't moved since dinner.

"Hey Wiku."

Riku, who had been sitting back, arms behind his head, eyes closed, smiled at the name coming from the little guy's lips.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Do you wememba?" The befuddled look on the Riku's face told Roxas everything. He closed his eyes, smiling wider,

"You didn't look that smart. I'll ask again. What are you doing with my Mommy?"

Riku's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Roxas, aghast. The child was still smiling.

"What?"

Roxas's upper lip twitched, and he stared at him cooly,

"That's twice I've had to ask you. I hate stupid people. So tell me- when are you going to leave?"

Riku stood,

"Roxas-"

"No Riku. I don't want to hear how 'surprised' you are that I'm not some stupid little kid. Okay?" At that, Roxas withdrew a large carving knife from the back of his jeans.

"Whoa! Roxas- stop, just, put down the knife!"

The younger rolled his eyes, sighing,

"Riku, I'm not patient."

Roxas advanced with the knife, looking calm. The vibration in Riku's back pocket stopped Roxas, who stared intently. With a shaky hand, Riku withdrew the phone.

"H-hello?"

"_Riku! It's about time you picked up your phone! Have you been avoiding my calls?"_

"Axel? This isn't a good time right now."

"_We need to talk about Sora. I don't care if you don't want to, as long as it'll save your ass. Be thankful."_

"Uhh, Axel. I'd love to chat, but I've got a little problem."

There was a sigh,

"_Alright, I'll let you go for now. But I expect to meet you at your house. Later tonight? Got it?"_

"Yeah..."

_Click._

Slowly returning the phone to it's rightful place in his pocket, he eyed the toddler.

Roxas hadn't moved from the spot, it was as if he was frozen. Slowly, words came from the tiny mouth,

"How do you know Axel, Riku?"

"He's my friend-Roxy, put the knife down."

The child ran to Riku, backing him against the back of the couch.

"Don't you ever call me that again. I will burn you Riku. I will burn you. You'll wish you and your fucking friend had never ended up in this fucking city. If you don't leave, I will kill you."

Roxas brought the knife to Riku's face.

"Roxy! Riku! I'm ho-_Roxas!_"

Sora dropped an arm-full of plastic bags of groceries, and ran to his son. Sora grabbed the knife from Roxas' hands, throwing it towards the kitchen with clatter. He grabbed Roxas into a hug, holding him close and murmuring things like,

"What're you doing, oh god, what are you-"

Roxas, shocked, quickly hugged him back, reverting to the innocent child. He had even mustered up a few tears.

"Mommy..."

Sora knelt there for a moment, before looking his son in the eyes and saying,

"Roxy. I need you to go to your room really quick, okay? I promise, we'll have some Sea-Salt ice cream after."

Sniffing, Roxas nodded, and ran to his room.

Once they heard the door close, Sora turned to Riku.

"_What the hell was that_? I asked you to watch Roxas, and you _said_ you would! Giving a kid a knife isn't...doing that!" He paused, looking up at the ceiling. "You have five seconds to explain, before I ask you to get out."

"Sora, look-"

"Five."

"Roxas is-"

"Four."

"Listen to-"

"Three."

"Sora!"

"Two."

"Dammit! Why won't you-?!"

"One. Get out."

"Roxas took the knife! I don't know how, but he was plotting. He said these things and-"

"Riku, at this point, all I understand is that you let a five year old have a knife. I'm just so..." Sora ran a hand through his spikes, sighing, and looking up at the ceiling again. "Just...go. Go until I can think straight."

"Sora..."

Sora pointed to the door, refusing to make eye contact. Riku set his jaw and grabbed his coat from the hanger,

"Do you want me to call?"

"I'll call you."

Without another word, Riku stormed out of the apartment, while Roxas watched.

**. . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

Riku stepped through the door of his own apartment, sighing.

"Rough day?"

The greeting from the unfamiliar voice caused him to jump a few feet in the air. He fumbled for the light, clicking it and rolling his eyes at the sight of the figure.

"What the hell, Axel?"

The redhead smirked, chuckling lightly.

"Is it me, or is that becoming a phrase of yours?"

Riku closed the door, heading for his room,

"Just you. How'd you get in?"

Axel shrugged, looking away casually,

"I know that you keep a spare key with Ventus next door. I just told him to let me in, or else I'd molest him."

The click of Riku's room door and muffled response,

"_And he actually believed you?_"

Axel grinned mischievously,

"Nope. But let's just say that he had a wonderful change of heart...and he'll be looking into turtle-necks for the next week or so."

The silverette chuckled darkly,

"_God forbid I'm out on vacation and you need to get in._"

The redhead laughed hardily,

"Hah! Yeah-" Axel shook his head in amusement, "Yeah, he wouldn't be able to walk properly for the next week or two. And, when you came home, you'd probably see him still tied to the bed."

The two laughed until a few knocks at the door were heard.

"I'll get it!"

The redhead sang it a girly tone, running to the door with child-like excitement. Opening it, he greeted,

"Who- Why hello Ven! Back so soon? Crave more?"

Indeed, the blotches at the blonde's neck were a dark reddish-purple. He glared deeply at the redhead, folding his arms across his chest, and ducking his head in an attempt to hide his neck.

"You know, I'm right next door. And you guys aren't really quiet, I wanted to tell you to shut the f-"

Axel seductively raised and lowered his crimson eyebrow,

"Aww, you _do_ want some more!" The boy glared at the older man, pouting a little with his lower lip jutting out,

"No! Axel, you're misunder-Axel!"

Without any further notice, and before he could get away, the redhead grabbed the blonde by the sleeves of his shirt, pulling him in and slamming the door shut.

**. . . .**

Riku stepped out of his room, feeling comfort from his soft, silky lavender pajamas.

He had taken a long, hot shower.

Changed into comforatable clothes.

Was in the middle of a good book.

And was now headed towards the kitchen/ living room area; he was in search of a mango.

Only to find Axel and Ventus.

Oh yeah, Axel was here, wasn't he? His existence had slipped from his mind for a moment.

The dominant pyro had straddled Ven by the waist, pinned his wrists above his hands, and was, rather aggressively, claiming the blonde as his own by sucking on his lips, nipping and invading his mouth. The smaller male noticed Riku first, and when the pyro stopped to breathe, whimpered with cloudy, indigo eyes,

"Pl-please...help m-"

The redhead took Ventus yet again, making the blue eyes close in what seemed to be disgust and something else.

Riku, interested that someone else's life was miserable, did nothing, standing back and watching Ventus squirm. He decided the would attempt to help when Axel was snaking his hands down the blonde's pants, oblivious to the insistent kicking of Ventus.

The silverette cleared his throat.

"You know, Axel, as much as I _love_ having someone molested on my carpet, I don't think I want my neighbor to hate me so soon, because of you."

Axel straightened up, keeping a firm grip on the boy's wrists. Ventus panted heavily, face flushed a bright pink.

"Well, get me some tape then, and we'll move to your bedroom." Ven shrieked, throwing all pride to the wind,

"**Oh God **_**no**_!"

The taller men gazed at him for a moment, before laughing very hard.

To be interrupted by a ringing phone.

Riku looked around, and dashed for his room.

While he did this, Axel smirked deviously towards Ven, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Hello?"

"_Riku?"_

He held the cellphone tighter, a mix of excitement and anxiety coming at him.

"Sora?"

"_Yeah...Look I'm...I'm really sorry about last night."_ Thinking of the time, the silverette threw a glance towards the clock.

**12:23 AM**

He was almost taken aback.

Axel had been molesting Ven for quite some time, hadn't he?

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I should've been home sooner. I should've been more-"

"No, no. You shouldn't blame yourself, you _can't. _It's just...Roxas is..."

Three instantaneous reactions set off from the toddler's name.

Firstly, the mental debate over how he should tell Sora that his son was actually an intelligent, demented child who wished Riku's swift and painful death.

Secondly, there was a sigh from Sora. A deep sigh. He said,

"Riku, I really want to explain that, too. You'll come over, right? He's asleep right now..."

But this statement was smothered with the final reaction- a shout, coming from the living room.

"_WHAT?"_

Axel.

Riku pressed the phone against his ear, asking as the thumping of footsteps came, closer and closer.

"I'm sorry Sor, what was that?"

"_I said I want you to come over!_"

Banging began at Riku's bedroom door, followed by furious yelling,

"Riku! That's Sora, isn't it? Even after I told you not to-!"

"_Riku, what's going on? Who is that?_"

The silverette closed his eyes tightly, thinking fast, then nodding to himself.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be over in twenty minutes, okay? Bye Sora."

"_Wait Riku-_"

_Click._

The door swung open on cue, bringing with it a concerned redhead. He threw a harsh look to Riku,

"You're with Sora?"

Returning the mood, Riku equipped himself with a cool exterior,

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Axel rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair and glancing back up, slightly calmer, but all the more concerned.

"Look, Riku, I'm saying this because we've been like this-" he crossed his fingers, "since freshman year. It's _dangerous_ over there, in that apartment. Not because of Sora, but because of the little-"

Riku shoved Axel aside, and sprinted out of the room.

"Riku wait!"

He grabbed his keys from the counter, noticing a muffled cry and taking a few seconds to look back.

'_Oh my god..._'

There was his poor innocent neighbor, bound and gagged on the floor. The redhead removed Ven's shirt, using the long sleeves to tie his wrists together behind his back.

Tightly.

Riku then noticed something odd.

It wasn't that Ven's pant-button and fly were open, that was expected. His feet.

Axel had taken off the boy's shoes and used the strings to wrap around bare ankles. The rough bare skin looked a little swollen, and a little darker than normalcy told it to be.

However, he couldn't help his neighbor- the raging redhead was running across the room, yelling,

"_Listen to me!_"

With a final apologetic glance, he yanked the front door open, and slammed it in the face of Axel.

Coming into the lobby of the sickeningly sweet apartment building, Riku could tell word had gotten around about he and Roxas' encounter.

Aeris was staring at him, with a mixture of her usual bright self, and a stiff composure.

Instead of greeting him, she watched him closely, as if to say 'fuck up again, and I'll maim you.' It was totally out of Aeris' personality, but Riku wasn't going to take any chances.

He swiftly jogged to the elevator, shifting awkwardly when it took a moment to ring up. After a millennium, when the doors opened, he stepped inside and pressed the button, watching the doors close to Aeris' watchful, apathetic eyes.

"I don't hate you."

Those were the first words Riku heard from the brunette, as he was embraced tightly. He stood dumb for a second, before returning it.

After a few minutes, Sora let go, and looked Riku in the eyes.

Large dark blue bags dragged under his eyes; the younger man hadn't slept for a long time.

"I want you to know why I got all defensive about Roxas."

He began to walk towards the living room, continuing.

"Of course, it was your fault for letting him have the knife. But..." Shaking his head, Sora looked to the ceiling. "It's not your fault he went for it."

The silverette followed him like a puppy, tilting his head a little and asking,

"What do you mean?"

The younger plopped to the couch, closing his eyes.

"I think I've told you before, but he's not my biological son. He was my brother's- Cloud's. Cloud had a wife, Tifa, and two other children, Denzel and Marlene, before Roxas. Roxas was the first successful child they had ever had."

Smirking sadly, his eyes went distant, seeing images of a warm family, and the exhausted smile of a long haired brunette woman, holding a swaddled child while a blonde man was crying and grinning and throwing his hands in the air with joy and thankfulness.

"God, they loved him."

Memories of years behind a video camera flooded over. The blonde's first steps, first haircut, first words.

"But...about a year ago, there was..." Sora shook his head. "There was a murder. Someone broke in the house, ransacked the house...and killed everyone inside. 'Cept Roxas. Apparently Tifa had gotten him to hide in the closet before she was... The murderer burned down the house, with Roxas still inside. The firefighters pulled him out...and his back was really badly burned."

Sora took a deep breath.

"They tried to ask him what had happened, who had done this, what he looked like. He kept muttering something no one could really understand. So I, practically Roxy's third parent, was granted rights, and took him in. He's the last living member of the family that accepted my sexuality."

Defensively, the brunette stared (or glared, Riku couldn't quite tell) Riku right in the eyes.

"That's why I can't lose him. You know?"

He did now.

A screaming shattered the look, revealing total fright from Sora.

"Not again." He breathed, hopping from his seat at the couch and sprinting towards the hallway, Riku trailing behind him.

Inside Roxas' darkened room, amongst the painted stars, space cowboys, and alien spaceships, lay Roxas on his plastic-railed bed, writhing and twisting in the sheets.

His small hands clutched at the sheets, balling into fists as the rampaged screeches went on,

"Silver! Silver! Daddy! _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!_"

Blonde hair matted in wet clumps on Roxas' forehead. It was then that Riku realized Roxas wasn't calling for his biological mother.

Sora scooped the toddler in his arms, rocking back and forth as the boy kicked and screamed, softly cooing,

"Shh. Shhh. It's gonna' be alright. I'm here Roxy, I'm here."

Through thick tears, lids opened, revealing wide eyes. They twitched around, looking frantic and crazed.

'Mommy' adjusted Roxas in his arms, embracing him tightly. The blonde sobbed in Sora's shoulder, taking a peek over and glaring at Riku for a brief second.

The glare raised, to a smirk, as the small one lifted his middle finger, and went back to crying with Sora, whimpering,

"Mommy...Mommy...I don't like it. Make it go away."

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**We're sorry, the story you've reached cannot be continued at this time, please deposit 11 reviews, totaling 30, before continuing.**

**Thank you.**

_**Click.**_

Yes. I like seeing your thoughts on stories that I _work hard on_.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and etc. do not belong to me. I'm not that special.


	5. Chapter 5

Exhausted, the brunette closed the spaceship-themed door.

The toddler had been whimpering and crying over his nightmare for about an hour, demanding his constant attention and comfort, which is exactly what he got. As a result, Sora, who hadn't felt the joys of sleep since six the previous morning, was drained.

"Ughh." He groaned as he plopped to the couch. Smirking, Riku sat on his stomach and ruffled his hair, receiving an 'oof!" and an exasperated whine.

"Riiku. Not now, I'm so tired. I have class tomorrow mor- today! Uhh... Kairi's going abroad with Namine'. Are you free to watch little man?"

Frowning, the older rubbed chin, stroking a nonexistent beard thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately not, I've got work- a long shift, too. What about Aeris?"

"She's got the building to look over."

"You said she had a husband?"

"Zack- and he's at Shinra, working a sixteen hour shift." Riku grimaced, finding his measly eight hour shift nothing more than a molehill. He made a mental note never to piss Zack off. If that guy could work a shift _that long _at _Shinra _of all places, he had to be incredible.

"Alright Sora, let's go down your list of friends that you trust your son with. Who's next?"

". . . That's just the problem. Kairi, Namine, Aeris, and Zack are first and foremost... But..."

Sora placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, and was quiet. _Obviously_ quiet. To the point where Riku was getting frustrated, and was forced to ask.

"But _what_?"

"There's someone in my class that I've grown fond of...I've known him for a while, and I think he'd be a pretty good babysitter. I trust him for the most part- he seems like a good guy."

"Who's that?"

The brunette smiled wearily,

"Can I tell you in the morning? I'm so tired, I think I'm going to pass out. I'd rather it be on the couch or my bed or something aside from the floor. At least, not the kitchen floors, they would hurt 'cause their made of wood 'n stuff. I suppose the living room floor wouldn't be so bad, I mean, at least there's carpet. That's softer, right? But wait, what's underneath carpet? Isn't that supposed to be hard? And if I pass out in the living room, is there a possibility that I might get bug bites from fleas or somethin' like that? Wait, that doesn't make sense. I don't have a dog or a cat, so where would the fleas come from? …Oh my god. Can humans catch fleas? They can, can't they! Oh my god, what if I have fleas? Would that hurt Roxy or-"

Riku, against his efforts, laughed. Loudly.

God, did Sora ramble like there was no tomorrow when he was tired. The older approached the younger, who was pacing back and forth, babbling on about some medical plan he had with his doctor.

To shut him up, Riku grabbed him by the waist, wrapped his arms around his hips, and with a forceful suction, kissed him.

It shut him up nicely.

After a minute, Sora's eyes were hazy.

"That was...nice."

And with that note, he collapsed in Riku's arms, breathing lightly falling into the peace of sleep.

* * *

**Bah, it's short.**

**I know.**

**BUT! There's going to be A LOT happening in the next chapter, so don't worry about it.**

**Can you guess who Sora's chosen?  
I HIGHLY doubt it.**

**I'm so sorry for not posting it sooner, but Supernatural is SO addicting...and I can't find season 5. TT-TT**

**Okay, I'll stop rambling now.**

**The next chapter will be posted...**

**I'll make it 3.**

**3 reviews, and I can guarantee it will be within a week or so.**

**Feel free to pelt me with decaying tuna.**

**I'm talking about the whole ENORMOUS fish too, not the canned stuff.**

**I deserve it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Riku opened his eyes, returning to consciousness.

His initial thought was to complain of how cold the winter month had made the room, but he then saw the fellow occupant of the leather couch that Riku was unintentionally spooning.

Sora was curled up beside him, his arms on Riku's, which were wrapped around his waist. They had clothes on, Riku noted.

A good sign- Sora was still a virgin.

Smiling, Riku stroked the soft spikes, and closed his eyes.

"Get the hell off of him."

The voice caused him to tense up immediately. Sitting up cautiously to not wake Sora, but keeping his eyes on the child. The blonde glared fiercely.

"Now. Stop touching him."

But the kid made no movements towards him. A smirk came across the elder's face.

_'Sora.'_

A hand mischievously made it's way up Sora's back, to his shoulder, where Roxas could see it. He growled, but stayed put. Riku knew that Roxas wouldn't hesitate to kill him now, but it was, in Riku's eyes, a little just for what that brat had attempted to do.

Riku began to stroke Sora's shoulder, moving slowly, up to his neck. The 'Mommy' sighed happily in his sleep; Roxas' upper lip twitched back a little, in a snarl that reminded Riku of a dog.

How much further could he go?

'_Might as well find out.'_

The older leaned over top of Sora, nuzzling the crook of his neck with the tip of his nose. The child choked out in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't."

He did.

Giving a look to Roxas, he began to scrape the tip of his tongue along the soft flesh of the brunette neck, making him laugh softly and sigh through dreaming.

The blonde's jaw dropped in disbelief, his eyes widening with brows that creased. Roxas growled lowly, taking a step forward with his fists at his sides, clenched to the point where nails dug into creases in palms and a few tiny dots of red stained the dull silver carpet.

"Stop it."

"Why do you hate me?"

The toddler smirked bitterly.

"Because you were born- because you dare touch Mommy, because you invaded my home! I could go on, but I won't. Instead, I'm going to slit your throat the first chance I get."

Riku smiled in a too-happy way that Roxas wanted to rip off his face, and licked the brunette's neck once more, drawing a sleeply giggle from Sora.

"Why don't you just kill me now then?" A look of fake-surprise passed over him, "Oh yeah, silly me. Your 'Mommy' wouldn't like to know his son's a physcotic little-I'll use pleasant language, that killed his friend." Smirking, the blonde said,

"Oh, that's not it. I just don't want to wake him up."

"Mmm?"

The sleepy groan came, along with shifting so the younger man was facing Riku. His lids opened, revealing hazy cerulean, with a soft smile.

"Good morning."

Riku pecked him on the lips, disregarding the small toddler who was no doubtingly beyond enraged at this point.

"Mommy!"

The overjoyed squeal reminded him of how much power the blonde had with Sora. The brunette sat up sleepily, holding out his arms as an invitation for the toddler. The child gladly took it, bouncing in his arms and grinning, tilting his head to the side and asking innocently.

"Mommy, I know you gotta go t'day. Is Wiku gonna play wif me?"

Sora smiled, ruffling the blonde spikes and replied.

"Not today bud. A friend of mine is going to look after you- His name is Ven."

Riku perked up,

"Ven? You mean you know a Ventus?"

Sora nodded,

"Why, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my neighbor- been my neighbor for about a year now. You're picking the right guy for the job Sor, he loves kids. He has his nieces and nephews over a lot."

The brunette grinned,

"Awesome, I'll call him up."

A sudden thought of seeing Ven before leaving the apartment last night flooded his mind. He knew Axel didn't have the decency to go somewhere else to harass Ventus.

"No need!" He said quickly, "I'll just go home and get him. I need to get my work clothes anyway, right?"

Sora nodded again, moving from the couch and carrying his son towards the kitchen,

"Sounds like a plan to me; I'll feed little man here breakfast, so Ven won't have to, kay? See you soon Riku."

And with that, the younger set Roxas on one of the stools and began to hum, as the fridge was opened and the cabinets clattered with the sound of cooking supplies.

* * *

Stepping inside the apartment, Riku was anxious.

His first thoughts were that Axel would be waiting for him. (Hell, he might as well be in a suit and slowly turn around in a chair.)

But the apartment was silent.

Looking under the table and not finding Ven there wasn't a _huge_ surprise- after all, Axel had mentioned a few times tying Ventus to his bed.

He tip-toed across the floor, as if the slightest mis-step would cause the redhead to come from the floor and begin a rampage.

Very carefully, Riku clasped the handle to his door, and swung the door open as fast as he could, hands over his head immediately, expecting something to be hurled at him.

All that was given was the sound of light snoring, with a whisper.

"Riku?"

Peering up, a wave of relief came over him when the speaker came to be a young blonde man.

"Ven. You alright?"

Waving the idea off, Ventus wriggled his way out of the grip a certain redhead had around his waist. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood...Only to fall moments later to his quivering knees. Riku, eyes on Axel- who turned in his sleep-, crept to his neighbor, offering himself as a crutch.

Ven half-smiled weakly.

"He...ow."

Riku nodded, as if to say '_I know. You don't need to say anymore.'_ They left the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them.

"Ventus, do you know a Sora?"

After thinking for a minute, the blonde smirked,

"Yeah, I go to class with him...I've known him for a little bit, he's a good guy."

"Good, 'cause you're babysitting for him."

* * *

"Mommy, Wiku's scary."

Glancing up from the sizzling eggs, the brunette went along with Roxas.

"Why's that?"

The blonde's gaze dropped to the floor, shadows casting over his eyes.

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you...if he'll let me..."

There was a small click as the spatula was set on the counter, as Roxas held back a smirk and replaced it with a guilty expression.

"Roxy? What won't he let you tell me? It's alright, bud. What happened?"

The corner of his lip twitched.

"He-"

"Sora, I'm home!"

The older's voice rang in a sing-song way, like the classic television show. Roxas could feel his parent's eyes on him. He whispered,

"_I'll tell ya when you get home, okay Mommy?_"

Sora was still for a moment, before nodding and turning to Riku with a smile.

"Hey Riku, good timing. I was about done with Roxy's breakfast." Two steaming sunny side up eggs were slid on a plate. "Hey Ventus, how's it-" the brunette had a double-take.

Why was he limping so severely that...Riku had to act as a crutch?

"You okay Venny? Why is-"

"I'm fine, Sora. Now where's the-" Ventus noticed Roxas, and grinned, finishing his sentence with,

"He's so cute! God, Sora!" The child tilted his head to the side, index finger going to his lips to be chewed lightly,

"Is VenVen Wiku's fwiend?"

Sora, who was across the room, nodded, patting the older blonde heartily on the back.

"Yup, Roxy. He's his good friend, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Ventus pulled Riku into a headlock, rubbing knuckles against his skull as the blonde laughed,

"Hah! Good friend? More like _babysitter_! It gives me all the experience I need to handle any toddler!"

By the end of that, Riku was face down on the floor, Ven's foot on his back as he stood in a heroic pose, hands on his hips. Sora clapped, and chuckled.

"Bravo, very nice Ven. Let's hope that's not how you treat people smaller than you, right?"

Scratching the back of his head and using the impeccable grin of his, he said,

"You betcha! Roxy's too cute for the Riku treatment anyway! And-" Ven frowned in mid-sentence. "Sora, what time is your class today?"

The brunette's eyes widened, and you could see the thought process of 'dammit' over his features. He kissed the younger blonde on the forehead, murmuring a rapid 'be good, have fun, stay out of trouble.' He kissed Riku on the cheek, and thanked Ventus with a rushed tone, and was out the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Riku, what time do you have to work?"

The silverette smirked.

"Now. See ya Ven, good luck with the demon."

And with that, Ventus was alone with a blonde toddler, who, after gazing intently for a moment, grinned widely.

"Hiya VenVen! I'm Roxas!"

Ventus returned the smile, unable to resist the adorable ways of the kid.

"Hey Roxy. Whaddaya wanna do first?"

Ven was about to rub his eyes, because he could've sworn Roxas' right eye twitched upon calling him the pet name.

"Let's play Clue! We're gonna have so much fun- Mommy can never beat me!"

The older laughed, nodding.

"Alright, alright. Do you have a junior's edition or something?"

Roxas gave him a curious look, before rolling his eyes and crying out,

"Of course I do! But I wanna play with the big set! It looks so cool!"

"Okay, brat-face. Let's play!"

* * *

"Ugh."

It was five in the afternoon- nine hours with the energetic ball of spunk known as Roxas.

He was a sweet kid, but damn, he wouldn't let Ven have a minute to rest before finding a new activity for the two of them to do.

The blonde reclined in a chair, keeping lazy eyes on the toddler, who laughed and clapped at Spongebob and the crew.

_Zzt. Zzt. Zzt._

The vibrations in his pocket forced a groan from him; Ven answered with a tone.

"Hello?"

"_Ventus! There you are. Where ever did you go? I was looking forward to a round four, you know."_

The blonde ran a hand through his spiked hair, sighing.

"What do you want Axel?"

"_What's wrong sweet-heart, are ya still sore?"_

"Shut up."

There came a chortle.

"_Where are ya Venny? I miss you."_

"Do you miss _me?_ Or do you miss having someone to warm the bed?"

"_Ouch. That hurt, right here, honey. Right here."_

The image of Axel giving mock puppy-eyes while pointing towards the left side of his chest gave Ventus a snort of laughter.

"_Seriously Ven, where are you?"_

"Babysitting."

At the mention, the blonde glanced at the child on the couch. His focus was off the television, and he was staring at Ven with a strange look on his face. Shrugging it off, Ventus rolled his eyes when Axel spoke again.

"_Sitting on babies? Kinky. Where at? I wanna help."_

"Heh, yeah. I know you would, but I don't think Sora would appreciate it."

_"Sora?"_

"Yeah, I'm babysitting his kid. Why-"

"_Ventus, get out of there."_

The sudden change in Axel's voice made Ven a little uneasy; he sat up.

"Why?"

"_It's the kid. Look, I'll be over as soon as possible. Get out of there."_

"Axel, why? I can't leave a child alone."

"_Just...trust me."_

_Click._

Ventus pouted, grumbling.

"Stupid Axel..."

Regardless, Axel's tone made him a little nervous now, the blonde looked to where the kid would be.

The television was on, Squidward teaching a group of dim-witted fish how to be a band, but the leather couch was empty. Raising an eyebrow, he called out.

"Roxas? Where are you?"

When the response was silence, he stood, scanning the living room section of the apartment.

"Roxas?"

Giggles from the hallway beside the kitchen caught his attention. Smirking, he realized the kid was just playing a game.

"Alright Roxy, but I'm awesome at Hide N' Seek; I'll find you!"

Silence again. It was too late, however, for Ven was already heading towards the hallway.

"Roooxyy."

There was another stifled giggle, coming from the last space-ship painted door on the left. Smirking, he removed his sneakers in front of one of the closet doors, and crept down the wooden hall.

When he reached the door, his right hand brushed over the handle lightly, making sure not to make it jiggle. Once another adorable giggle came, he knew it was time. Ven pulled open the door, yelling,

"Aha! I found...you?"

The room appeared to be empty. Fortunately, Ventus wasn't one to give up easily. He opened the closet, looked through a few drawers in the wardrobe for laughs, the laundry hamper was thoroughly searched, and all other places he thought a six year old could fit in were examined, leaving just one.

Under the bed.

"Hmm...I know I heard him in here...wherever could dear Roxas be?"

Ventus lowered to all fours before the edge of the bed, waiting a second before lifting the sheet that obscured the view.

It was dark, and cooler air seeped out, but there was no blonde child. He stayed there for a minute or two, adjusting his eyes to the shadows to be absolutely positive Roxas wasn't hiding under the bed.

He wasn't.

Ventus was about to put the sheet back in it's place, when there was a creak in the bed above him. He looked up, saying,

"Rox-"

Just managing to catch a glimpse of a toddler with a large crowbar over his head, swinging down while a glare and a small smirk played on his features.

Then, with a tidal wave of pain to his skull and a sickening crack, the lights went out.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, a rush of sharp aching pain invaded his skull. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to hold his pained cranium to possibly stop the ache only to find he couldn't move his arms from above his head.

Blinking, Ven noted he wasn't in the childish room anymore, this one being more beige.

Sora's? Maybe.

From what he could feel underneath of him, he was tied to a large bed, unlike the one found in Roxas' room. Thinking of the devil, memories of what happened before fading into shadows came back. Eyes widening, the idea that an innocent toddler could do such a thing was impossible to believe.

"Roxas?"

There was no reply. Growling, he tugged on his wrists, making the bedposts and tape rub against his wrists, giving him the gracious gift of splinters and wood-burn.

Seeing the blonde's spikes in the doorway had never made Ventus feel such a mix of appeasement and anger.

"Roxas, let me go."

Roxas grinned manically around a candy cane he had been sucking on, climbing on the bed and prowling towards his older victim. He waited until he was sitting by Ven's head before speaking,

"You know, I was already considering doing something like this- not because of you, of course. Venny, you're a real nice guy. But...the people you know are gonna kill you."

He bit on the candy, shattering it and crunching it into minty shards.

"Like when Mommy said that you were Riku's friend... Had Riku not been so fucking annoying, and so intrusive in my life, I wouldn't have to kill you. Then there was your phone call." The child rolled his eyes at this, taking another spiteful bite from the candy cane.

"Had you not talked to Axel, I wouldn't have to kill you."

Ventus creased his eyebrows, eyes darting about the smaller blonde.

"Kill me? Why-"

"Ventus!"

The shout rang through the apartment, from the front door. Roxas' mouth became an oval in shock.

"Ah-!" The child glared hard at Ventus, holding a finger to his lips. His hand fished around in a large back pocket, withdrawing a roll of yellow duct tape.

Ripping a piece with his teeth, Roxas pressed it on the elder's lips, smirking when Ventus tried thrashing out of place.

"Ventus? You here?"

Roxas' back straightened, as he stared meaningfully at the closed door of his parent's room, not budging an inch.

The sweet sound of a closing door came from the front door, and Roxas waited for a few moments before grinning again.

"He's gone. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember."

Roxas picked up one of the pillow's from beside Ventus, and, giving an innocent smile, shoved it down to cover his face. The child pressed on both sides hard, appreciating the squirm of Ventus.

The older kicked his legs and twisted his hips in an attempt of having air circulate through his body once more.

_Party party, join us join us/ Party party, join us join us/ Party party, join us join us/ Shake your day away and you can-_

The scratchy ringtone from the kitchen stopped the blonde for a moment, making him sit up in confusion, the pillow still on Ven's face as he yells underneath the pillow, underneath the tape.

The front door opened again, with a yell of-

"Ven!"

_'Shit, shit, double-shit.'_

Roxas pressed on the pillow harder than he ever had, sweat beading down his neck.

"Where are you? Ventus!"

"Dammit."

The child cursed under his breath, wondering why Ventus was still kicking (literally.) His heartbeat thumped in his head, determination of killing this man and the sound of Axel opening a door- his room, he guessed- made it worse.

Finally, movement from Ventus slowed and, after a little bit more, stopped altogether.

A sparkle formed in cerulean eyes, a tremendous pleasantly-surprised grin appeared, a feeling going through his chest that matched it. He couldn't believe the joy that ran through him; it was like receiving a bucket of candy on his birthday, or a visit from Santa! The blonde chuckled, and before he could control himself, he began to laugh manically.

The rush, the wave, of adrenaline and other feelings that felt _so _nice in his heart, was too much to deal _without_ laughing.

He stood, removing the pillow from Ven's face, grinning wider at his expression.

His eyes were wide and glassy, beautiful in it's own little way.

At ease now, Roxas gently removed the tape from Ven's lips and arms, crumbling it in a large ball, and tossing it to some corner of the room. He placed the blonde's hands so they were sprawled in a natural position.

It was then that the door was kicked in by a furious Axel.

The redhead took in the situation, and felt his heart be slammed by the sight of Ventus, laying without motion with lifeless doll-eyes. He dashed to the bed, pushing Roxas to the floor and leaning over the older blonde.

"Ven...Ven! Can you hear me? Ventus, please!"

When the response was the blonde staring into oblivion, Axel began to pump his chest with both hands just under his ribs.

Once, twice, three times, before leaning down and breathing into the body.

One, two, three- breathe.

One, two, three- breathe.

In the meantime, with a malicious sneer, Roxas ran to the kitchen, where a cord telephone lie on the wall.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Click._

"_Hello? Ven?"_

Working up his best voice, he put on a show.

"M-Mommy! Puh-puh-Please!"

"_Roxy? Oh god, Roxas, what's wrong buddy? What happened?"_

"V-Ven! He, he, stopped moving! An-And, and, a scary guy with, with, red hair came in! He, he's in the house Mommy and I'm scared!"

"_Roxas, call the police now. I'll be home as soon as I can; go hide in your closet, alright? Go!"_

"Oh-okay Mommy."

"_I love you, and I'll be right over."_

_Click._

With a smirk, Roxas hung the phone in it's cradle, and strolled down the hall, stopping to watch Axel for a moment. He was still at it, pumping the lifeless chest, gasping with choke-y breaths. Snorting, Roxas remarked.

"It's useless, Axel. He's not comin back."

The redhead didn't even bother to look at him. Rolling his eyes, the blonde smiled and giggled under his breath.

'_How pathetic._'

With that note, he opened the door to his room, which smelled of tear-inducing cleaning agent. Sighing with content, he opened the closet door, situated himself amongst a large pile of clothes, closed the door, and listened to the sweet music of Axel's pathetic struggles.

* * *

**Made this extra large to make up for the short chapter last week.**

**Thank you all so much for the support!  
****(By the by, I found and watched all of season five! And there are no more classes! 8D)  
****However, I'm a little b*tch, so I give you a cliffy. -Snickers deviously-**

**I demand a tribute of...well...let's make it ten, shall we? At least ten, and we'll see what happens next.**

**(Why am I demanding tribute? Because I was considering dropping the story what with the lack of response. However, when I demanded 11 reviews because I was fed up, I was shocked to see so many so quickly. You guys are there, but lazy. ^^ I'm not one to talk though.)**

**Til next time!**

**-dEmOn-**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're damn lucky he's alive. But unfortunately for you, he's pretty messed up right about now."

"I didn't fuckin' do it! It's not my fault!"

"Bullshit if you didn't do it! You were right on top of him!"

"Performing CPR! Look- you can't keep me here. I know my rights."

This was seldom true- Axel hadn't really paid any mind to his Social Studies class in high school. He knew the basic Miranda rights; although that was probably because the policeman had read them in monotone as the burst through the door, just as he attempted to give another breath of life to the young man.

"Your rights? You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you. Just sit here, and we'll see what your rights can offer you."

The policeman left the room, leaving Axel in the blank interrogation room, leaving him with nothing but lingering words with a bitter aftertaste.

The child nuzzled against his parent's leg.

"Mommy, is Venny gonna be okay? Why is he sleeping?"

Sora ran a hand through Roxas' hair.

"Yeah Roxy, he's going to get better."

Sora scrunched his face, looking towards the ceiling in an attempt to stay calm. Riku squeezed Sora's hand, and shifted in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. They had been waiting for about three hours, to the cold fear and wonder of what had become of Ventus's life.

Finally, a man with a crisp white coat came through the doors. Sora hungrily sought out little things. Did the doctor trudge or walk with a sorrow? Did he have a solemn expression on his face, or did he have an exhausted look in his eyes?

When the answer, for the most part, came to a 'no', Sora held his breath as the doctor approached them.

"Hello, are you the family of Ventus Amoré ?"

"Yeah, essentially. Is he going to be okay?" Riku began to chew on his lower lip.

"I'm afraid to tell you that he went into shock not too long ago. There was a large cerebrial contusion, but he's made it through. However, he may not remember anything that's happened recently."

"How recently?"

"When he woke up he didn't say. He was terrified and confused though."

"Did he say anything about a guy with red hair?"

"No."

Sora nodded, and the doctor patted his shoulder.

"I'll let you know when he's awake again."

Sora ran a hand through his hair, breathing out,

"I can't believe it. How did this happen again? I mean, I've known Ven a while and he isn't the type to just put himself out to guys like that freak."

Riku placed a hand at the nape of Sora's neck and rubbed gently, trying to will away the stress.

"I don't know Ven, but I know Axel. He's sleezy, but he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Sora pushed Riku away.

"You don't know that. That psycho was in our apartment! I've had experience with Axel, believe it or not. Look, Roxas was there and he could've been hurt- god knows Ven was. Who else could it have been, Riku?"

Riku shrugged.

"I don't know, but it wasn't Axel. He might be different, and likes to frequent the bottle, but he's not a psycopath. Trust me. In fact... I have to talk to you later, about Roxas."

Roxas pulled on Sora's pant leg.

"Mommy, is the scary guy gonna come fo' me too?"

Sora shook his head and picked up Roxas, who stuck out his tongue and nuzzled his Sora's shoulder.

"No buddy, he's not going to come back." Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku, saying coldly, "It's about time to go home. I'll talk to you about this later."

"Right. I'll, uh, call you later then... right?"

Sora was tucking Roxas in when the child made a face.

"Mommy?"

The man blinked, rubbing the corner of his eye. Sleep was calling for him with a megaphone.

"What's up, little man? You have to go to bed. We've had a long day, and thankfully tomorrow I don't have class, so I'll stay home with you."

Roxas shifted on the bed.

"Why don't you touch me like Riku does?"

Sora blinked hard, making sure he was still awake.

"What do you mean, bud?"

"Well..." Roxas looked away. "No, I'm not allowed to teeellll...Riku said not to..."

Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey little man, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you Roxy? Tell me. What did Riku do to you?"

Roxas shifted, playing with the thin quilt that spread across the bed.

"Uh... Well..."

"Well what? I told you the kid was fuckin' insane!"

Riku had come here with the need of reassurance he wasn't going insane. A part inside of him _knew_ what had happened to Ventus. The demonic child, Roxas, had to be blamed. Although there was a chance it was Axel, it was highly unlikely.

"Tell me, with a guy like Sora, why do you think he's single?"

"The kid. He probably scares away anyone who gets too close, like what he's trying to do to me, right?"

Axel tapped the bars,

"If he only scares them away, why hasn't there been anyone else that's told Sora 'bout his kid, huh? Isn't that a little weird to you? I mean, I would."

"You don't mean to say that he... He-?"

"Kills them? I don't doubt it, the little bastard. Aside from how he does it and why the little freak never gets caught, the next question we have to ask is why the hell would he attack Ventus? I mean, he'd never met Sora before, and from what you said he didn't hit on him neither."

Riku shrugged.

"I don't know, and that's why I wasn't totally sure it wasn't you. I can understand if by some chance I got hurt or you, but Ven hasn't done anything."

Axel narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding me right? You know I wouldn't. Stop dicking around and let's get serious."

Riku nodded.

"You're right. Okay... He might've heard me mention Ven was my friend."

"And my phone call to Ven probably didn't help either. This is insane though, what's made that little freak go from killing random strangers?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**No, I'm not dead. Unfortunately, due to certain things, I have no idea where this story is going.**


End file.
